Out With A Bang
by slippywonder
Summary: What happened to the Turks and the rest of AVALANCHE between the end of the FFVII series and when Cid, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie left their world on a gummi ship in KH. Told from Reno's point of view. Read and Review please!


Alright. This story is told from Reno's point of View. It takes place after Dirge of Cerberus,when the heartless attack his world, and the fight that follows as the Turks try to fend them off. Bits of humor here and there,despite the dark setting =P

* * *

This world never gets any rest anymore. First the war against Wutai, then the whole Jenova thing where Sephiroth went on a homicidal killing spree. Then there was the Geostigma epidemic with the Remnants Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. THEN there was the whole Deepground scandal...

And After that, when everyone finally starts to relax and settle down,start families, or just plain start over, like many of the Turks tried to do, including me...

They came...

They came in droves...Black creatures that looked like shadows, with glowing eyes as far as the eye could see. Binoculars too, I checked. Twice. So did Elena.

The whole world was completely caught off guard. They hit Cosmo Canyon first and got Red XIII and Cait Sith. Reeve had sent the doll for a visit when the attack happened. Reeve made an emergency broadcast and everyone who's show hadn't already been interrupted rushed to the nearest radio or television.

If it hadn't been for Reeve...We wouldn't have been able to prepare for their arrival in what was left of Midgar and Edge.

Everyone, and I mean abso-frigg'n-lutely everyone who stayed took up arms.

Most of them were kids who had robbed an abandoned weapon store, or made do with everything from pellet guns, paintball guns, anything they could get a hold of. Even rocks and slingshots. Those were our front lines...

A couple million kids and teens against ten times as many Heartless. Most of the adults had already fled. Because they knew that was all they could really do in the face of such an onslaught.

Tch, Not these kids. These were the orphans of Midgar and Edge. They had nowhere to flee to. This was IT for them. All lined up with their arsenal behind debris and shooting at the oncoming hoard of Heartless. While searching for Rude, my eye caught a glimpse of...Was that???...No...It couldn't have been...But it _**was**. _

Under any other circumstance, I would have taken a picture....

**_THE_** _Rufus ShinRa_, was covered in grime from head to toe, decked out in full paintgun combat gear and kneeling behind a slab of large cement amongst a throng of kids with slingshot and paintball guns. He took one look at me and yelled, "Don't just stand there and gape like a Flan Reno! Grab a gun and start shooting!!"

As I nabbed a gun off of a kid who wasn't using it anymore, it dawned on me why Rufus ShinRa opted to stay behind. He was an orphan, like all these kids in the sense that Midgar and Edge was all he had. That he had nowhere else to go. Neither did we...

If Rufus stayed, so did we...Because ShinRa Inc., or what was left of it, was all us Turks had outside each other. AVALANCHE showed up, the whole lot of them, to help us fight off the countless numbers of Heartless. Well...minus Red XIII and Cait Sith...

Slowly but surely our numbers began to shrink and they eventually got Barret.. Iv'e never been so glad to be a bartenders friend instead of enemy. Especially Tifa.

Now it was just us Turks, Rufus, and Avalanche. Cid had skittered off to grab a new ship of his that would let us leave this world altogether, and travel to a different one. Only problem was that there were so many Heartless that he couldn't land, so everyone had to get on via rope ladder.

Tifa tried to climb partway up, and got knocked down by a flying Heartless. Vincent got rid of it good and quick. By now, Rufus and I had switched to using real weapons. Together, Vincent Valentine, Rude, Tesng, Elena, Rufus and I set up a defensive parameter around the ladder. We guarded it, and didn't let a single Heartless get past us as Tifa, Yuffie and Cloud climbed to safety and joined Cid in the airship.

Once Cloud was at the top, he yelled for us to hurry up. A quick glance to Rufus, and we all knew we were staying to fight.

"Your all staying??" Vincent asked as he grasped the ladder.

Tseng spoke up as he continued shooting at Heartless. "We have remained loyal to Rufus through thick and thin and at least one war and an epidemic. It wouldn't make any sense to leave now. Rufus stays, we stay."

I felt like lightening the grim mood and threw in my two gils worth. "Yeah, besides, we're **_Turks_** yo! Kill'n things is what we're good at! You can count on us to keep you covered!"

Vincent looked up to the Gummi ship, then back at us, then up at the ship again. Yuffie shoved Cloud to the side and yelled down at Vincent, "Don't you dare even THINK about-" Two gunshots cut her off, and the rope ladder fell at Valentine's feet. Yuffie wailed from the ship as it flew away. Tifa had to restrain her to keep her from jumping out after Valentine, who just waved briefly with a smile. Then we all went back to preoccuping the Heartless so Cid and the gang could make their getaway.

"What made you decide to stay Valentine??" I asked and cracked my EMR into another Heartless.

"I will be able to rest better knowing their safety isn't ENTIRELY dependant upon a group of stubborn buffoons.."

"OH _COME_ _ON!!!"_

Rufus and Tseng laughed at my expense as they continued fighting. I'm pretty sure Laney would have too if they hadn't already gotten her.

I felt my Partner sidle up against my back so we were facing away from each other.

"Hey, Reno, wanna throw a party??"

I looked over my shoulder and saw a duffelbag full of 'ShinRa's technology at its finest'......Thats my Rude!!

"Ohohoho....**_Do_** I..."

"Hey, If nothing else, we'll go out with a bang."


End file.
